celestial_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeries
Faeries, also known as Fae or Fata, are small, winged creatures that take on a more Eidolon appearance. They’re actually implied to be aliens that come from another dimension altogether, but decided Eon was the perfect place to call home after the destruction of their own planet. The Fae Realm There are two gateways to access the Fae Realm, the place which all faeries call home residing parallel to Eon; one in Kangsu, which is by far the largest, and located in a rainforest set to the east, and a smaller one in Skaalsborg, both of which can be accessed specifically with a fae stone. Fae stones are created through a ritualistic process using Fae blood, and purification. Through these artifacts, gateways are only accessible to a person who has a belief in faeries, and can trust them. If they cannot, they will not be able to enter, or something very terrible can happen when trying to enter the dimension. Leaving works the same way;one just needs a Fae stone and the strong belief the faeries will help them leave. Faeries do not need to do all of this ritualistic thinking, they just require a fae stone(even royalty themselves need it). Most far have grown smart about it and have the stone embedded in their outfits; Titania and Oberon bring the larger stones with them if they have intention of bringing someone back to the far realm with them. The Fae realm itself is this unique place when it comes to magic. Due to how Farries utilize their magic, one entering the realm may have their true form revealed to the faeries; this may be mutations, magical or not. Any use of charms, which disguise deformities or the form of a creature, is disabled here. If one were to stay too long, they may become much more fae-like in end as well, sprouting butterfly wings, becoming much more feminine and beautiful and having the speaking mannerisms of one. The Fae realm is also notorious for having different space-time rules, as a person staying in there for much longer than intended can end up 1,000 years into the future when they go back home. Titania and Oberon, along with other royal faeries, only have the ability to bend the time in the realm so it doesn't happen to visitors or guests who wish to return. Appearance wise, it's a golden, heavenly looking landscape that embraces organic life very much, with fruit growing everywhere and plant life running its course. Buildings look old but held up well together. Physical Appearance Faeries are brightly colored, flamboyant creatures with a feminine appearance. The male faeries are always smaller than the females, typically by a couple to a few feet. And interesting note is that the Fae are, regardless of gender, able to become pregnant/impregnate with eggs. Faes can go by binary pronouns but it's much more common place to refer to them as they/them due to having both parts biologically, even with how feminine all of them look. Due to the unique circumstances of Faes, they appear very small, faeries usually being about 15-17 inches on average, with a 10 inch minimum and 25 inch maximum. Titania and Oberon, along with many of their children, are on the higher end of the height chart, Titania being 24 inches tall while Oberon is usually 20 inches. Their small heights are because of Eon's natural magic interfering with Fae's own magic, causing them to shrink very considerably from their original heights; which can easily be over 10 feet to 24 feet tall when one enters the Fae Realm. Many faeries are bothered by this aspect and feel extremely vulnerable, especially considering that some creatures will eat them because they are considered a delicacy if they are resistant to their poison. But, Titania, determined as ever, has decided to set up a small community and make use of the resources Eon has to offer, while Oberon is trying to find a way so that his species can exist at some kind of height that they feel comfortable in, and will want to be apart of Eon’s fauna. When a faerie dies, they become a Will O Wisp, which many people see as small balls of light drifting around. Some of these little lights still retain the mischievous side of their unseelie/seelie selves when they were alive, and lead people astray from their path if they’re not careful. Faeries may live a long time however, Titania being 50,000 years old and just only half of her life span so far.